What to say?
by Darkness Drake
Summary: "Yeah, well, now you know what to say when that creep comes on to you again."


Requested fic by Shikax3 at Mangafox. It´s my first attempt at a completely Gruvia centered fic, so let´s hope this goes well.

-X-

Juvia wasn´t sure if she wanted to cry or just faint right there.

Months had passed ever since she´d first joined Fairy Tail. _Months! _Months of faithful stalking and attempting to make her Gray-sama see her for who she is and when she finally gets a damn chance to make their relationship take a step further, _this_ happens.

Juvia liked to consider herself a pretty sweet girl, but she was feeling rather murderous today.

She glared at the two ice mages in front of her, who were having a stare down contest, and gritted her teeth.

The day before, Juvia had been sitting alone at the guild, when she heard Gray curse under his breath. She quickly turned her head to where he stood, next to the request board, holding a job. It was tempting to just run over to him and hold him.

Oh, God, she really needed to restrain herself before her Gray-sama got mad at her. Her precious Gray-sama deserved the best and she´d try to do whatever she thought would please him the most. Then, he´d fall in love, they´d get married and-

"Oi, are you listening?"

She snapped out of her fantasy and almost fell of the chair she was sitting on when she saw the main character in her daydream standing in front of her, shaking a paper in front of her face.

"G-Gray-sama…!"

"So, is that a yes or a no?"

She blinked a few times

"Juvia…wasn´t listening…Juvia is so sorry, Gray-sama, Juvia was-!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was honestly surprised she hadn´t been listening to him. He wasn´t stupid, he knew she liked him.

"I asked you if you wanted to come with me on this job."

Juvia wasn´t sure how she didn´t pass out at that moment, but she supposed the fact Gray had stripped while asking her collaboration helped. _A lot._

"Juvia…it-it would be an honor for Juvia to help Gray-sama!"

"Good, we leave tomorrow, then. Here´s the job information, if you need it."

And as simple as that, he left.

Juvia pinched her arm. She winced. It seemed she was wide awake.

"Yes!"

The guild got flooded In a few seconds as Juvia shed tears of happiness.

She´d been pretty nervous before meeting up with the raven haired man at the train station the next day. The trip itself had been mostly quiet as Gray had been sleeping through most of it, but Juvia definitely wasn´t complaining. They got to talk, however, at lunch time.

_´Lunch with Gray-sama! This is a sign of a bright future for Juvia! It is a sign of destiny!´_

"…You´re making faces."

She pouted.

"Juvia apologizes, Gray-sama."

"Eh, you don´t need to apologize. Just striking up conversation."

"May Juvia ask a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"W-Why did Gray-sama ask Juvia to come with him? Gray-sama could have brought anyone else along…"

"Natsu and Lucy are on a mission, Erza is on an S-Class and I honestly don´t wanna do a solo. Why? Didn´t you wanna come?"

"N-no, Gray-sama, Juvia is honored! Juvia was just curious… that´s all."

"Oh. Alright then. Boy, am I bored out of my wits…"

"Does Gray-sama need anything?" She immediately offered. "Juvia will try to help! Or is Juvia boring? Juvia is so sorry!"

"Whoa, whoa, I didn´t say that!" He tried, when he saw genuine concern on her face. "It´s just there´s absolutely nothing to do here, it´s nothing to do with you, honest!"

She seemed to calm down a bit, but when she didn´t answer, _he_ was the one getting worried.

"Oi. Was it something I said? Why are you looking so uncomfortable?"

She blushed furiously. Uncomfortable wasn´t exactly the word she´d use. When she opened her mouth to reply, though, the train signaled that it was time to get off. They´d reached their destination.

"Damn it, we haven´t even finished eating! Come on, let´s just get off this thing, it´s been killing me anyway."

Her protest died in the back of her throat when he actually smiled at her. She thought she was turning to mush, but somehow forced her legs to keep walking until she was out of the train.

"Well," he started, "now to look for our client."

He pulled out a map of the town from his jacket pocket, which he was somehow still wearing, and unfolded it.

"I don´t understand anything, seriously."

"Gray-sama, the map is upside down."

"Oh."

They ended up walking in silence, with Juvia stealing occasional glances every now and then, until they reached something that looked like a camp.

"Uh, that´s odd. This seems to be the place on the job request."

"Juvia… agrees?"

"You know, I don´t know why but I have a feeling you didn´t even read the pap-"

"My eyes have been blinded by such beauty!"

Gray didn't get to finish his sentence, Gray definitely recognized that voice and Gray was _pissed_.

"Lyon."

His voice seemed more like a growl when he saw the silver haired man take Juvia´s hand and kneel in front of her. She was actually blushing a bit, but he´d rather think she was just embarrassed.

"Gray! I´m sorry, I didn´t see you there. Like I said, such a beautiful presence blinded my eyes."

"Let her go. Can´t you see she´s uncomfortable?"

Juvia mentally thanked Gray. She wasn´t used to being courted. She was the one having to usually show how she felt! She tried slipping her hands away from Lyon´s, but he only gripped them harder and smirked at Gray.

"If the _lady_ was uncomfortable, she´d tell me. She has a mouth, you know? And a beautiful one at that."

"Well?" Gray started "Tell him, Juvia!"

"Juvia-"

"I _said_," Lyon started, "she would talk if she wanted to. You don´t need to force her to do anything!"

"And what´s the matter in trying to speed up a process that´s bound to happen either way?"

"Why you-!"

Lyon finally let her hands go and stood up, walking until he was face to face with her dear Gray-sama. She rubbed her hands from the pressure added to them recently and curiously watched the scene unfold in front of her.

And that´s how they got to where they were at the moment.

"Why are you here anyway?"

Lyon blinked, apparently confused.

"For the same reason you would, genius."

"How the heck do you have a job posted at our guild?"

"Are you serious? This job is based on a competition. Whoever performs the best in the competition is whoever gets to do the job. That´s why it was posted in every damn guild. You didn´t know this? I bet you just looked at the huge reward and ignored the rest of what was written there. Ha! It would be too easy! Eight million jewels just to catch a few weak bandits? Right. Besides, I was surprised even someone like you would bring such a beauty to something so unworthy of her time!"

Although Gray was still taken aback and embarrassed from his lack of attention, he ignored it.

"I told you to keep her out of this rivalry!"

"So what, now you´re my rival in love too?"

Gray almost choked and Juvia seriously considered purposely passing out.

"You-!"

"If you don´t care, then I would appreciate it if you just let me have some privacy with the pretty lady over there and bug off."

_´Juvia wants some privacy, but with Gray-sama!´_

She had a feeling she´d better be quiet, however, and didn´t proclaim this out loud.

"Like I´d do that! I brought her here, you can´t just go stealing other people´s partners!"

"Partner? Partner! You take her on this mission and already call her your partner? Who guarantees to me you took her to missions before or are planning to take her on more in the future?"

"Look who´s talking, you´re not even part of our guild!"

"Um…sirs and madam?"

They turned around and a shaking young man stood in front of them. He continued.

"I…would need to ask you to either get in or leave. The competition is about to start and you are making too much noise."

"Tsk, don´t think this stops here, rival! We´ll talk about this when this competition is over!"

And so, Lyon turned around and entered the camp, but not before blowing a kiss at a beet red Juvia. She shuddered.

"No, we won´t." Gray muttered.

Juvia really wanted to question Gray on what he meant with all of that, but decided against it. She´d have many more chances.

"We should…head inside, Gray-sama."

As she was turning around, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Let´s go back, this ruined the mission for me."

He turned around and started walking back the same way they´d come from in long steps, clearly irritated. She had to run to keep up with him.

"Gray-sama? Is Gray-sama alright? Did Juvia do something?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"No."

"Then why is Gray-sama-"

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into him, crushing his lips to hers in one swift motion.

It was short, but to the point, and she stood there blushing a very bright shade of red, after, mouth forming a circle.

"G-G-Gray-sama j-just-!"

"Yeah, well, now you know what to say when that creep comes on to you again."

And with that, he grabbed her hand and decided to take them back to Magnolia on the first train that headed that way,

She smiled and felt giddy with excitement.

They would have all the time in the world.

-X-

So…was it okay? Satisfying enough?

I need to know, never written this before, haha. Hope you enjoyed it even a bit.


End file.
